DreamScape
by DoubleTrouble28513
Summary: Don't you love escaping into Dreams? What if you dream about escaping into the worlds of Disney, only to find out that it's more than a Dream after all, and you find out more than you bargained for? Molly and Adria will soon find out!
1. Be Prepared

**Jessi: What happens when our world and Disney worlds collide, not because of a wish, but because of Destiny? **

**Tracy: Find out in DREAMSCAPE! *fanfare* We finally came up with an actual plot for this, so we're reposting.**

**Jessi: Yeah, it only took us three and a half years. And most of that was - **

**Tracy: Hey, Jessi, not in front of the kids!**

**Jessi: Oh, sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER (oh what fun...)**

**we do NOT own anything from Disney!**

**...*pause*...**

**I think that settles it. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Be Prepared**

Their plans were set. One of the women cackled in delight. "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, answer my questions, most truthful of all."

A ghostly face appeared in the looking glass. "Yes, my Queen?" the masculine monotone intoned.

Snow White's stepmother laughed again. "Our plans are complete. Together, we shall rule the world."

"All the worlds," the other woman corrected gleefully, rubbing her dark green hands together in anticipation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," a voice broke in. Hades' flaming hair brightened the room as he walked towards Maleficent. "Hang on there, Greenie." He gestured expressively as he went on, "Over the past few years, we've come up with some of the best 'take over the world' plots the worlds – and underworld – have ever seen. But!" His hair flashed from icy blue to flaming red. "Every time we put one in action, those goody-two-shoed underdogs always come in, and _save the day__!_" he imitated a damsel in distress, his hands cupped together on his chest and batting his eyelashes. He turned back to the Mirror, flaming hair turning blue once again as he slicked it back. "So, what we really wanna know, Bucko, is: Any of those pathetic little has-beens gonna try and stop us – _again_?"

The Mirror hesitated. "The pasts will remain as now they are, till night brings forth a shooting star."

The Snow Queen called him back as he faded. "Star? What star? Explain yourself!"

The face reappeared, glowing a brilliant gold. Slowly, he spoke, as if in a trance:

_"When they see their shooting star,_

_They'll dream of worlds both near and far_

_To find the ones with whom they'll be_

_Entwined for all eternity."_

"Well, how can we stop that from happening?" Maleficent fumed.

Another pause followed the question. Finally, the voice whispered, as the face once again receded, "Be Prepared...It is begun."

* * *

**_Jessi: Du DU DUUUUUUNNNNN! Sounds like something's cookin' in the skies! Wondering what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter 2!_**


	2. Strangers Like Me

**OK, so if you forgot, we're reposting this after way too long just saying that we were gonna fix it up. Not much changed in these first few chaps, but there's enough differences that you should at least go through it again. **

**Jessi: Yeah, we're making it logical.**

**Tracy: And logic always ruins a good story... the first time around.**

**Jessi: Again, we own our copies of the movies, but nothing you recognize.**

**Tracy: And enjoy meeting Adria and Molly all over again!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strangers Like Me**

The drive from Boston General to the group home seemed like hours for Molly Shepard. Tears streamed from her teal eyes, following the cut on her right cheek."The O'Connells are great people, Molly," the driver remarked as he parked the car. "They have an excellent reputation for taking care of ... um ..."

"Kids like me?" the nine-year-old scoffed, brushing some of her dirty-blonde hair behind her right ear as she continued to gaze out the window. It was the only thing she'd said since finding out about her parents. Neither said another word as the gentleman rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal Lucy O'Connell, who seemed to have been waiting there to greet their newest foster child. She was a kindly older woman, the silver hair complementing her face. Her moon-shaped spectacles hid her chocolate brown eyes, which could see through any lie.

"Hi, sweetie, you must be Molly." Lucy said warmly, waiting for a response. Molly couldn't meet her eyes, welcoming and loving as they were, so she simply nodded and walked into her new "home."

"Why don't you leave your things here?" Lucy suggested, untroubled by the lack of response. "We were just about to have dinner."

Molly nodded silently as she placed her bags near the stairs and heard the car that had brought her drive away. She followed Lucy, noticing how well the light pink blouse and navy blue skirt was taken care of.

In the dining room, Lucy followed the girl's stare and chuckled. "You'll have to forgive us for being overdressed," she explained. "We just got back from Saturday afternoon Mass." She gave Molly a searching look. "You're a little shy, after everything that's happened, huh? Don't worry. You'll quickly outgrow the worst of it, especially with your roommate."

Molly looked up as a herd of children came in and sat at the table, shouting, laughing and joking, piling food on their plates. Molly followed their example, taking just a small portion of everything. Lucy and her husband came in a few seconds later.

"Well, well, lookie what we got here! Fresh meat!" the man chuckled. The girl sitting next to Molly yanked at her skirt and accidentally elbowed Molly in the side. She grinned apologetically as the man continued, "We've got plenty of meat on the table, but none as DEAD silent as you! Ha ha!" He laughed at his own joke. Molly smiled weakly as the crazy old guy went on, "But I digress. Name's Mark."

Molly glanced around the table. Almost by design, four boys sat on the side opposite her, and three girls sat to her right. Lucy and Mark sat at either end, keeping a close eye on the troublemakers. For Lucy, this meant that she was also watching Mark.

"Looks like the new girl's making friends already," one boy teased. Molly's smile faded as she saw the upset girl continuing to tug on the black-with-pastel-green-polka-dots skirt. She didn't seem half as distressed over the shirt she was wearing, which perfectly matched the green in the skirt.

"Adria, quit fidgeting and say grace already!" Lucy admonished. "It's your turn."

The girl in question rolled her eyes but dutifully bowed her head and prayed aloud, "Dear Lord, thank You for this wonderful feast, this beautiful day -" Molly smirked, considering that the day had been filled with nothing but rain until an hour before. "- Now please let me out of this skirt so in the mud I can -"

"Adria!" Lucy yelled. Despite her tone, no one could contain their laughter, let alone keep a straight face.

The girl smirked devilishly and added sweetly, "Amen."

Lucy glared at Adria, then, realizing she had, once again, lost the battle, rolled her eyes and sighed. Everyone began eating, and the symphony of sound began again.

Several minutes later, Mark noticed that, apart from laughing, Molly hadn't said anything. "Kiddo, let me introduce the family," he yelled to the other end of the table. The other kids became quiet. At a normal volume, he continued, "This is Jacob and Ryan, the two oldest of the lot. The younger boys are Andrew - sorry, _Drew_, and Steven. We don't like to hear about fights, especially not fist fights, but if anyone starts trouble, I want you to know that you can fight back. Or get Adria," he added as an afterthought, "your call."

Lucy sighed. "And up at the other end are Britney and Whitney, who are going to be sophomores this year."

"Like, just two more years till we're seniors!" Britney said bubbly.

"Already there, dude," Jacob bragged as he and Ryan high-fived.

"Cheerleaders and jocks," Adria whispered in disgusted explanation.

"And Adria, who's just a couple months older than you," Lucy ignored the children, "will be your roommate."

Molly choked on her water and looked at the girl nervously.

Adria leaned in as everyone got loud again. "Don't worry," she grinned, "you're not the first person to do that."

"Yeah," Whitney sneered at the younger girl, "and she probably won't be the last, either."

Molly had to admit, her first two years with the O'Connells hadn't been half as bad as she'd thought they would be. She and Adria had made a few deals after about a week: First, they were off-limits to one another as victims of practical jokes. And, more importantly, if Adria did the laundry, Molly's least favorite chore, Molly would do Adria's most loathed job, the dishes.

As Molly put the last cup away, a blood-curdling shriek from upstairs rang through the house. Recognizing Adria's voice instantly, she bolted up the steps to the laundry room.

"Where is it?" Molly asked calmly, unaccustomed to displays of 'girlishness' from Adria.

The girl was standing on the washing machine, shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. She pointed unsteadily to the laundry basket. "Kill it! KILL IT!" was all she could shriek. Sure enough, trying its best to get out, there was a mouse. It looked as terrified as Adria.

Molly chuckled. "What are you, a prima donna? It's just a little mouse." Adria shot her friend a threatening glare. Molly realized, too late, that she must have hit a nerve. "I'll get it out of here," she said curtly.

She leaned over and put her hand in the basket. "There, there, I'm not going to hurt you," she reassured the mouse softly. Adria shuddered when, as if it understood, it crawled into the palm of her hand, and then Molly stood and slowly made her way outside.

It was chilly for a night in June, so Molly slipped into her windbreaker, one arm at a time. "It's all right, little guy," she joked to the mouse. "She's not as scary as she looks."

She smiled when a muffled, "I heard that!" floated down the stairs.

Outside, she gazed at his beady eyes one last time before setting him down gently. "If only you could understand me," she murmured as he scurried off. As she rose, she noticed a shadow of someone staring at her.

"H-Hello?" she asked nervously, moving closer to the figure. She knew it was wrong, but curiosity got the best of her. In front of her stood an old beggar man dressed in rags covered mostly in holes. Molly's eyes filled with sympathy as she pulled off her jacket. "No one should be cold on a night like this," she empathized as she handed him the dark blue windbreaker.

His dark, tired eyes sparkled as he laughed softly. "So not only are you kind to animals, but to a foolish stranger like me as well," he whispered.

"You're only a fool for being out dressed like that," Molly countered, just as softly. "Can I help you in any way?"

The man smiled kindly. "Your care and sympathy has been more than enough for me, Molly Shepard."

The girl's eyes widened. "How did you know my -"

He didn't let her finish. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "The stars are almost aligned. You, and your stubborn friend, Adria Madison, will see me again in time."

Molly blinked at the man in confusion. "You still didn't tell me how -"

"Molly! Where are you?" Adria hollered, a note of worry entering her voice.

Molly turned around to shout back, "I'm fine! I'll be there in a minute!" She spun back to the old man, only to find nothing but her windbreaker on the ground. She shook her head and walked inside.

"Who were you talking to?" Adria asked from the top of the stairs. "The mouse? Don't tell me you brought that thing back in."

"No, of course not," Molly assured her. "I wouldn't do that to you. Drew and Steve, maybe. And I was talking to an old man."

Adria blinked. Twice. "Molly, no one else was out there with you. I would have heard another voice."

Molly shook her head. "I'm telling you, he was there. I offered him my windbreaker."

"You dropped it on the ground," Adria corrected. The girls shared a look. "Hey, new deal: I won't tell anyone about this if you stop trying to make me wear slippers."

"Deal," Molly said as they shook on it. Suddenly, a thought popped into her mind. "Hey, wait a sec. You wouldn't have told, anyway!"

Grinning mischievously, Adria ran for the pantry and came back with a broom and a mop. "En garde!"

**-Interlude-**

The three villains looked at each other, mystified. "Hey, uh… Queenie?" Hades finally broke the silence, raising an eyebrow as he tapped on the Mirror's glass. "I think your Mirror's a couple tombstones short of a full graveyard, if you get my drift."

The Queen glared at him. "It made no sense to me, either."

Maleficent shrieked. "What are we going to tell the others?"

"Better yet," Hades added, "who's gonna tell them?" They glanced around. "Three," he counted slowly, "two …" He took a breath and hollered, "One – not it!" He disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. The women glared at each other as they both went through the doors to tell the others the news…

* * *

**_haha Gotta love Hades *poof*ing out like that! Muahaha..._**

**_Jessi: can you tell he's my favorite? ^_^_**

**_Tracy: But who are the OTHER villians? Hmm... Dun DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN!_**


	3. Bells of Notre Dame

**A/n:: Okay, just to be legally responsible and preofessional...we own NOTHING of Disney, none of the movies, the songs (look up at the chapters...*hint hint*) or the Disney characters...we only own OUR characters that are NOT Disney Characters...so...yeah. *smiles***

**Read on, minions!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bells of Notre Dame**

"_**Serene…"**_

Molly's eyes opened, hearing the mysterious voice. She gazed around the dark, cold room she stood in.

"He-hello?" she asked aloud, fear overtaking the tone in her voice. Just then, she heard the mysterious voice echoing in the room once again:

"_**Serene…"**_

Cautiously, she wandered around the dark room, not seeing anyone else, but hoping Adria wouldn't pop out of nowhere with a broom as a sword…again. When she realized she was indeed alone, a chill ran up her spine.

Molly absolutely hated being alone, and she hated the dark. Now that both were happening, she was less than thrilled, and wished for some way to get out of the room. Almost as instantly as she wished it, a reflecting silver door appeared in the corner of her left eye. The door, silver mostly, had gold accents around the edges, and a gold handle. Staring back through the reflecting door was herself, her medium dirty blonde hair a little messy from sleeping, and she was in her white nightgown. The only difference was her feet. They now sported her matching bed slippers that looked like ballerina shoes.

"Weird," she muttered, "I don't remember wearing my slippers to bed." Hesitant at first, she grasped the door handle and, twisting it to the right, pulled the door open. For a moment, all she could see was a blinding light. As quick as it had appeared, the mysterious bright light vanished. Her eyes, beginning to adjust, noticed that instead of being inside a dark room, she was standing on a dirt path in broad daylight. She saw a village up ahead, where festive music was playing faintly. Her mind, filled with wonder, convinced Molly to follow the path and head into town.

As she entered in the town, she smiled at the peaceful yet festive scene; a fisherman was setting up his fresh catch of the day, the Baker selling loaves of bread to a family, and other townsfolk were going about decorating the town with brilliant colored tassels and flags, talking in excitement with one another. As she continued to travel through the town, she observed a group of dancers and musicians performing for money. She smiled to herself as she gazed at their costumes. "They kind of look like gypsies!" she thought in admiration, staring at their bright colored clothes and gold earrings. They were playing a rather catchy tune with their flutes and tambourines freely for the people passing by.

All at once, Molly heard a beautiful, heart lifting sound echoing throughout the town. Molly's teal eyes gazed up in awe at Notre Dame herself. She was beautifully built, as if for the heavens, and her bells sang out in glorious harmony, like angels in a choir. Molly, being mesmerized by the glorious music, closed her eyes, and continued walking, listening-not with her ears, but with her heart.

"Beautiful!" was all she could utter to describe the musical bells. Opening her eyes, she suddenly broke out of her "trance" after realizing she almost collided into the fisherman.

"Oh! I'm sorry—," she started to apologize, but the fisherman walked off, as if ignoring her. Her eyebrows raised, half confused, half offended.

"Oh no, it's quite alright, young lady," Molly mimicked what the fisherman should have said, giving him the classic 'Adria' glare. She then took notice at how the other townsfolk – like the fisherman – never took notice of her.

"They can't see you," a voice explained. Molly turned around, seeing no one but the gypsies dancing, and the townsfolk walking around past her. "Nope, not yet, toots." Looking down, she saw a ferret with spiky red hair, tan fur, and large black eyes staring up at her.

Molly gave out a laugh. "Okay, now I _know_ I'm dreaming!" She sighed, kneeling down towards the ferret, letting him sniff her hand. "For a moment, I thought it was _you_ talking to me!" she admitted, petting the ferret's head.

The ferret grinned. "Well, what other charming and adorable animal do you see here? By the way, can you scratch a little to the left?" he requested, pointing to a spot behind his left ear. Panic-stricken, Molly lost her balance; she fell backwards on the dirty ground and then backed away from the talking animal.

Hugging her knees to her chest, she shut her eyes. "This is a dream … only a dream," she said calmly. She could always calm herself and others with the soothing sounds of her voice. "Okay, I'm going to count to three," she continued, shutting her eyes tighter, "and everything will be normal." She inhaled and exhaled slowly with each number she counted. "One…" she breathed slower, "two…" one final breath, "three." She paused for a moment. Satisfied, she opened her eyes. Unfortunately, she was once again face to face with the strange ferret, showing off another large smile.

"Four, five, six, seven … we can both count, sunshine! _It ain't a dream!_" he concluded, sounding annoyed at repeating himself.

Molly's eyes stared at him in confusion. "You-you-you can talk!"

"Yes-yes-yes I can!" the ferret mimicked. "Unlike these other humans, when you talk to animals, you can actually _understand_ what we say back to you. It's been your talent since you were born!"

Molly blinked. "What… like Dr. Dolittle?" she asked sarcastically.

It was the ferret's turn to blink in confusion. "Who's that? Anyway," he continued, not worrying about the Dolittle guy, "doesn't _any_ of this ring a bell?"

Molly stood up, brushing the dirt off her nightgown, now even more confused than before. What was she supposed to remember?

The ferret saw the look of bewilderment on Molly's face. "You—really don't remember?" He scurried on top of a barrel that was next to the baffled girl. "Hello! It's me…PETEY!" he announced, grinning widely and waving his hands in the air, jazz style. Not satisfied, he crossed his arms impatiently. "Oh, come on, Serene!"

Molly stared at Petey. Then, hearing the gypsy music over the bells of Notre Dame, glanced towards the dancers instead. "Serene?" she asked aloud. "I've … I've heard that name before."

"Yeah, from Clopin, no doubt!" Petey explained. "Nice guy. He's one of the Gypsy leaders. We've been looking for you for a while, Serene!"

"It's Molly," she corrected coldly, "and if people have been looking for me, Petey … then why aren't they acknowledging me?" Molly asked in frustration.

"Well, _Sereney_," Petey re-corrected her, jumping on top of Molly's head, "this is a shadow of your past." He then began waving his hands around, acting scary. "You're a ghooost … no one can see you … _whoooooo_!" He exaggerated in a ghost-like voice. Molly couldn't help but laugh a little at the crazy animal. Jumping off of Molly and landing perfectly on his nimble feet, he commented, "Well, you're not a ghost to _everyone_. Follow me, toots!" he beckoned, passing the gypsies Molly saw earlier. She slowly followed the quick ferret, her eyes still watching the gypsies playing their instruments, dancing happily on the streets for a small audience.

Just then, a little girl appeared in the center of the crowd, twirling and dancing with a small animal. Molly couldn't make out the animal, but continued watching the little girl dance, as if her mind were trying to place her in a distant memory. The little girl continued to twirl and dance with perfect grace.

"She can't be more than four years old!" Molly whispered in amazement. Obviously, the crowd felt the same, as they tossed gold coins to the ground. The little girl curtsied and smiled, her teal eyes sparkling. She gathered the coins as the crowd dispersed, the small, furry animal next to her. Just then, the two were accompanied by a woman with long, curly brown hair.

"Oh, Momma! Look at what we made!" the girl proclaimed, while being embraced in a loving hug from the woman. Molly couldn't see her face, but seeing that warm embrace melted her heart. The mysterious woman placed a small, yellow lily behind the girl's right ear, the color bringing out the teal in the child's eyes. Why did those eyes look so familiar? It couldn't be…

"You danced wonderfully, my little gypsy!" the mother praised, brushing her daughter's medium length hair behind her ears to show off the flower more. As if unconsciously, Molly brushed her own hair behind her ears, and slowly traced the outer part of her right ear with her index finger, as if something should be there as well.

"You were indeed a great dancer, Serene," a voice commented behind her. She whirled around and saw a man with dark eyes and black hair smiling at her. His clothes, which were purple with gold trimmings and bells, looked like what the gypsies wore. She then saw Petey sitting on his shoulder, waving at her, and then looking back at the little girl and the small furry animal with her.

"Weren't we adorable back then, Serena?" Petey awed, and then shook his head. "What am I talking about? We're almost 13, _still_ adorable, _and_ good looking!" he corrected himself.

"Clopin, I presume?" Molly guessed, ignoring Petey's confusing comment. Clopin bowed in respect, the bells attached to his outfit jingling happily. Soon, the gypsies began playing music again, the sounds of their drums and tambourines filling the air.

"I'm so glad to see you're safe, Serene!" he said, embracing her in a rather tight hug. Her mind was flooded with questions, but her heart felt as if this was right. But why was that? She pulled away from Clopin's grasp.

"Look, mister, with all due respect…I'm NOT this… this… 'Serene' you keep claiming I am!" She explained, using her fingers to "quote" the strange name, "I'm MOLLY. Not 'Serene', not 'Serena', not 'Sereney'-"

"How about, 'Sereney-deeny-do'?" Petey joked, ignoring Clopin's slight groan at the ridiculous nickname. "Don't ya remember?" he asked, with a little frown. "I used to—I used to call you that before—"

Clopin placed a finger in front of Petey, silencing the furry animal. "Right now, it's too much for her mind to handle," he said, reading the confusion in Molly's eyes and hearing the drumming of the music growing louder. "Molly Shepard, there was once a time you were 'Serene'. Even… '_Sereney-deeny-do'_," he said, groaning at the last name. "But your mind is too cluttered with questions, and unfortunately we have run out of time to answer them all." He explained, sighing sadly. "Dawn is approaching in the real world. But do not fear," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You'll know all about your _true_ life soon enough."

Molly's eyes widened. Her _true_ life? Now she was even more lost than before! "But—but who is Serene? What aren't you telling me?" she demanded, staring at him, part confused, part angry. She wasn't sure which emotion was overtaking her more, but she wanted to know…she had to. The gypsies' drums grew louder as Clopin grabbed a violet bag from his belt. He placed his hand inside and revealed shimmering gold powder. With one last look of regret, he threw it at Molly's face, causing her to close her eyes and cough as she inhaled the dust. All at once, she became dizzy.

"Forgive me, Serene…" Clopin's voice and the constant drumming was all Molly heard as everything went dark.

Molly sat upright in bed, her mind whirling as she whispered uncertainly, "Petey? Are you there?" She glanced at the digital clock between her bed and Adria's—2:46 AM. The red light from the clock caught something on the floor. The slippers that she had been wearing, both in that dark room and on the streets of Paris, were on the floor. The wind howled a bit. A branch hit the window, and she jumped up in surprise.

Fluttering down in front of the red illumination was some gold glitter that had been in her hair. She sneezed.

Unnerved, she curled up on her bed facing the window. There was _no way_ she was going back to sleep tonight.

* * *

**And you were wondering when the dream part would come into play...**


	4. Superstitious

**And here's part 4 of what we've redone thus far. More coming soon. We hope. Plenty of ideas, no clue how to put them together.**

**Oh yeah, we don't own anything from disney, or the songs, or our lives...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Superstitious**

"_Rachel…"_

A voice whispered, echoing through the room. Adria opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She shivered slightly, wondering miserably who had turned the air conditioner to ARCTIC?

She shuffled around, trying to find the door to the closet—if she was going back to sleep, like she planned on doing, she _needed_ a blanket! As she moved, something scuffed the floor. Adria stopped and looked down. For some reason, white slippers graced her feet. They looked like the ones Molly wore around the house. But Adria wouldn't have put them on—she hated having socks and shoes, and most assuredly, _slippers _with a passion. Well, except at the movie theater. All the spilled soda was sticky, and the fallen popcorn was gross. And of course she had googled Pee-Wee Herman after Jacob had made a joke that one time about—

"_Rachel…!" _the voice breathed again, more insistently.

"Alright, alright!" Adria muttered, exasperated, giving up on warmth. "I'm coming! Don't have a cow, man!" She turned toward the voice. While she was still alone—and where _was_ Molly, anyway—there was something there in the room with her that wasn't there before. A silver door, glowing brightly in the dark room, had materialized, along with its gold trimmings and doorknob. .

"Where did this come from?" Adria wondered aloud, circling the object that appeared out of nowhere. Finding that it glowed as brilliantly from the front as from the back, she sighed, "Is this some sort of test?" She got no response, which was as she expected, since she was _alone_. Wandering back to the side of the door that she had first seen, she sighed again, "Push or pull?"

A gold plaque appeared under the doorknob, reading: _PULL_.

Adria groaned, placing her hand on the fixture. "I wasn't expecting an answer…" she complained as she twisted the handle. "I would've figured it out on my own!" As she forced the door open, she saw a sheet of blinding white light. Shielding her eyes, she felt an inexplicable force, drawing her through to the other side to find…

"Tortuga?" Adria was puzzled. This bar room looked almost identical to the one in _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_.

With nothing better to do, the thirteen-year-old walked up to the bar, dodging multiple drunks by mere inches. She found a spot where no one was sitting and climbed on the stool. "You'd think that even drunks three sheets to the wind wouldn't want to bump into a girl—they'd lose a drop of ale," she grumbled. "Hey, barkeep!"

The bartender ignored her, continuing to serve the loud men. "Bartender," she called again, "can I get a Coke?"

"Hang on a sec, Snake," the man said, looking just to her right. She glanced over, seeing yet another unkempt buccaneer. He had wavy chestnut colored hair that looked just like hers, along with a tattoo of a cobra on his wrist. The pirate known as Snake pulled the stool away from the bar, apparently not seeing her.

Adria fell, landing on her butt as Snake sat down on what used to be her stool. In anger and frustration, she aimed to kick at his leg.

She missed.

But there was a problem: The lack of contact was not because her aim was off. Her foot had gone straight through his leg, without either one feeling a thing! She gathered her wits and stood up, careful not to hit her head on the bar. She squeaked between two stools, purposely tapping her toe on the first stool's leg to make sure she hadn't completely lost her mind.

"Okay, subconscious," she murmured to herself, "I'd like to wake up now, please." She closed her eyes. "Okay…on the count of three, I'll be back in my own bed, and Molly will be there, whispering to Petey—whoever that is. One…" she took a deep breath, "two…" she let the air out quickly. "Three—aw, hell! It couldn't have worked, it's still loud!"

She opened her eyes, just in time to see Captain Jack Sparrow walk right through her, complaining, "Why is the rum always gone when I need it?"

Adria shivered. It was creepy to think that no one in this filthy place could see her, and weirder still to think that she was… a ghost.

_A/N: Jessi—Please, just this once?_

_Tracy—Oh, fine…_

_Jessi— *waves fingers around and acts spooky* Woooooooo! *stops acting spooky and smiles* Okay, I'm done!_

Someone bumped into her. (That, in and of itself, was a shock, considering the conclusions she had _just _drawn.) "Excuse me, Rachel," an old man's voice said quietly from under the hood. "I just need a pick-me-up, and then you can follow me to the table in the back."

Adria looked up in confusion, following the old man with her eyes. He had seen _her_; that much was sure—there wasn't another female anywhere near her. But obviously, he was too drunk to realize that she wasn't … whomever he thought she was. No, the only Rachel she knew was the last roommate she had terrorized with her sarcasm.

The old man walked past her, holding a pint of ale. Subtly, he motioned for her to follow, but she stayed still. Several steps later, he turned back around. "Did you want another written plaque, child?" he asked. "I promise that no harm shall come to you while you are with me."

Still suspicious of his motives, and picking up on the phrase, _'another written plaque'_, Adria followed him to the back of the room. He sat on the stool facing the wall. She felt distinctly uncomfortable; she had no idea where she was, or who _he_ was for that matter, and with him sitting _there_, he could control when and how she left. It wasn't that she was claustrophobic, but she did like having an exit route readily available.

"Sit down, child," the old man ordered kindly, slowly losing his patience. He flicked his wrist, and she found herself on a stool that was floating back to its space behind the table. "I already told you, Rachel—you shall not come to harm."

"First of all," she snarled, "you'll have to forgive me—I'm not accustomed to old men trapping me in the back of a bar. Second, I'm not Rachel. And third, who are you?"

"Figures," the old man sighed as he pulled his hood off and took a drink. "You've got your mother's beauty and _patience_…and your father's hair and _mouth_." He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "You may call me Merl."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Adria. Nice to meet you, I guess. What was that about Lucy and Mark?"

"Not the family you grew up with," Merl shook his head. "I'm sorry, R-Adria. I would've gotten you sooner, but I didn't see you until you tried meditating in the middle of the room." Adria opened her mouth to protest, but Merl continued, "No, I was talking about your birth parents. Your mother, Alvilda, is known for her beauty, which you quite obviously inherited, and for her cunning plans and fairness to all her crew members. Though now that she's pregnant and moody," he said thoughtfully, "the weather seems to change with her moods. Anyway, you haven't been born yet—"

"No duh!" Adria broke in, rolling her eyes. "I live in the new millennium. This is, what…March of 1746?"

Merl hid a smirk. "And that would be her influence. She wouldn't have let me finish, either. I was _going_ to say, Alvilda Wall—" Adria snorted. "—is at sea right now, onboard the _Integrity_. She's about six months pregnant, with a little girl she plans on naming Rachel. She's pregnant with _you_, child."

Adria scoffed. "You want me to believe that I'm some kind of time traveler?" The old man stayed silent, his dark eyes sparkling mysteriously. "Dream on, dude! I _know_ you're totally pasted!"

He pursed his lips, frowning as she walked away from him. "Then use your considerable intelligence, girl, to explain two things: How did I get the stool to levitate, and how did you know the exact month and the correct year?"

The young teen froze. "Defend yourself, R-Adria," he advised, tossing a sword at her. Instinctively, she caught it safely. Moving naturally, she held the weapon loosely, ready to bring it up quickly if she needed to protect herself. She glared when the old man chuckled. "That's what I thought. It comes naturally to a full-blood pirate like you. Now _sit … down!_"

She moved automatically, not even registering the stool underneath her. "And another thing," Merl went on after another swig of beer as he reclaimed his sword, "Snake has never—as far as I know—approached that side of the bar before." He watched as she absorbed that new piece of trivia.

"You're telling me that you think he was … what, _drawn_ to where I was?" she asked incredulously.

"He is remarkably superstitious," Merl elaborated. "For some reason, he believes that part of the bar leads to bad luck."

Out in the open part of the room, Snake told another pirate to back off. "Obviously, the wench wants nothing to do with you."

"You want to do something about it?" the other pirate challenged.

Snake pulled out his sword.

Merl paled. "Oh no…I didn't think that was today."

Adria looked at the old man, seeing the fear in his eyes. "Wh-what's today?" She stood up, walking around the table to watch the pirates parry and thrust. She took in their every move.

"You shouldn't see Edmund Bellamy killed," Merl cautioned.

"Who's Edmund Bellamy?"

"Edmund 'Snake' Bellamy… he… He's your father."

Adria's eyes widened in shock as she continued to observe the sword fight, more intently than before. She watched as the unknown pirate pulled a gun. She ran forward, followed by Merl.

"Snake! Watch out!" she cried out, forgetting she was a ghost to them.

"_Somnus_," Merl muttered, grabbing her arm hard enough to bruise.

Snake looked into her eyes, as surprised to see her as she was that he could. "Rachel…" he breathed, as both the gun fired at him, and Merl's spell took hold of her.

Adria sat up in terror, gasping for air. She hugged her knees to her chest. She had just dreamed that she'd watch someone die. And if she were to believe 'Merl' from her dream, that person was her father. Whether he was or not, she was proud of Snake for standing up for the barmaid.

She glanced at the digital clock between her bed and Molly's—2:47AM. The red light from the clock caught something on the floor. The slippers that she had been wearing, in both that dark room and the tavern, were on the floor near Molly's bed, where Adria remembered seeing them last. She checked her feet—once again, they were bare.

She shuddered, completely freaked out when she felt sore spots on her arm. Curling up on her bed, she faced the wall. There was _no way_ she was going back to sleep tonight.


	5. Jeepers Creepers

**Last one of the re-edited chaps for the night. I love copy and paste!**

**Chapter 5: Jeepers Creepers!**

At dawn, a tired Adria, rubbing her eyes, headed for the bathroom to get herself ready. After her shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and reached for the hair dryer. When she plugged it in and wiped the steam off the mirror, she noticed something ... different about her eyes. They were not at bright and jewel-toned as before.

"It's because I'm tired," she muttered to herself, shaking her head as she finished drying her hair. With her hair styled, and body fully clothed, she leaned in to put the blow dryer away. Unfortunately, she lost her grip, and it landed on her foot. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. Grabbing onto the side of the sink, she shook out her foot and stared into the mirror, only to find amethyst-colored eyes staring back at her.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked in fear, watching her eyes change from purple to yellow. Freaking out, she ran to Molly, who was sitting up to move away from the strong winds beating against the old house.

"What's going on?" Molly panicked, looking outside to see the trees shaking and banging against the window_._

"Molly! My eyes!" Adria shrieked.

Molly looked confused. "What are you ... Oh...?" She hesitated. "Where'd you get them peepers?"

Adria groaned, her eyes red. "Gah! Why are you asking me? I don't know what's going on!"

"Okay," Molly whispered. "Calm down." The statement had the exact opposite effect. As Adria's fear escalated, so did the storm outside. Molly grabbed Adria's hands and forced them to her sides. "Calm down! Take deep breaths. There you go… In… and out…" Molly said, hoping her calm tone would help ease the panicked Adria. "Pretend we're at the beach. No one's around. Just listen to the sound of the waves crashing into the sand, lightly getting your feet wet as you walk along, nice and relaxed…" She continued speaking serenely, noticing that as Adria's breath slowed, the winds outside dissipated as well. When the older girl opened her eyes, they had reverted to their normal colors of emerald green and sapphire blue.

Molly sighed in relief. The worst was over. "Please," she quipped, "next time you plan on starting a gale-force wind, at least let me know so I can anchor everything down!"

Adria rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she grumbled, "well, you're short."

A voice from outside their room chirped, "That was a low blow, coming from the _schizophrenic weather freak!_"

Molly looked at her friend, thinking it was Adria talking. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Adria raised an eyebrow. "About ... what?"

"You know, that whole skitzo weather freak thing."

Hesitating for just a moment, Adria slowly turned to glare at Molly, eyes changing to a furious ruby red. "_What_ did you just say?"

A clap of thunder echoed overhead. Almost instantly, an anxious fluttering began beating against the screen. "Thar she blows!" the worried bluebird cried for Molly to hear. "Let me in before the storm starts up!"

Molly rushed over to the window and pulled the screen up, letting the terrified bird in. "Sorry, Donna. It was the bird - he called you that. I thought it was _you_who said it."

The bird muttered, "I think skitzo weather freak was putting it nicely," causing Molly to stifle a laugh.

The day became nice again as Adria's eyes widened in disbelief. "The BIRD called me skitzo? Wait - you can understand that little winged menace?"

Molly nodded slowly. "I—I guess I can." The bird began chirping again. Molly turned her attention from Adria to the bird. "No, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Yes, I'll keep her calm for you… or _try_ to!" Molly said jokingly. Blushing a rose red as she realized she was having a one on one conversation with an animal, she glanced back at Adria.

Adria frowned. "I hated that damn 'Dr Dolittle' movie, and now I have to live with one?" She looked up to the skies, grumbling in frustration, "I hate you, Fate."

* * *

**Interlude**

Even though things were still somewhat confusing at the O'Connell's, things were far worse somewhere else. In the World of Disney, there were two sides. One side was filled with happiness, love, beauty, and dreams. From Pride Rock to Atlantica, everything was beautiful, including Cinderella's Castle. Gleaming white with blue roofing and gold trimming—why, one glance at the castle and your heart would fill with love, dreams, and hope. You would feel as if Tinkerbell herself flew around you, covering you in pixie dust, and you could fly without a care in the world.

Unfortunately, that is not the half that is being visited right now. As if going to the polar opposite, this is home to Maleficent's Castle—darker than night itself and surrounded by thorns. Here is where it feels like you are living your worst nightmare, and Maleficent is only too happy to be your hostess. Inside this 'Castle of Nightmares', the villains of Disney World were having a conference about the so-called 'prophecy' that was told earlier.

No one was pleased about that.

"Blast that enchanted mirror!" Captain Hook shouted, slamming his left hand (his only hand) onto the table. "My men have gazed up in the skies for many nights now, and have yet to see this 'shooting star'!"

"Hmm…I never trusted witchcraft." Judge Claude Frollo muttered to himself.

The other villains continued arguing, while the two women; the Snow Queen and Maleficent herself, stood calmly. Maleficent gazed around the room, smiling smugly as she asked calmly, "Are you quite through?"

As if instantly, the room fell silent. All eyes were on Maleficent, who was gazing at the Snow Queen.

"Your mirror—it is never wrong, correct?" Maleficent asked. The Snow Queen gazed back at her, looking calm, but Maleficent could see a hint of fear in her eyes. Oh, how she enjoyed causing fear in others! And who wasn't afraid?

_Everyone_ was afraid of her.

"My enchanted mirror has _never_ been wrong," the Snow Queen replied truthfully, not daring to gaze into Maleficent's icy cold stare. The answer she gave caused more arguments to erupt, all claiming about not seeing a shooting star. Just then, Hades once again appeared from a giant and explosive puff of smoke.

"Seems to me," Hades started to grin, "that this star is _out of this world_—so to speak."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow ever-so-slightly. He was indeed rather odd, but she liked how he got things done. Not only that, but also how he had more spies in surrounding areas than she did. "Care to explain?" she asked.

Hades raised his eyebrows up and down. "Sure thing toots—err, your wickedness."

* * *

**A/N:: Wonder what Hades is talking about? Find out next time! :)**


End file.
